


Villian/ Hero Oneshot

by TheyThemCosplay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Sorry Not Sorry, sorry prinxiety stans, virgil gets a booboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyThemCosplay/pseuds/TheyThemCosplay
Summary: Virgil gets a booboo





	Villian/ Hero Oneshot

Virgil Lynn was a robotics engineer for S.T.A.R Labs. He was the head of his division. He had all they could ask for, well, he may not live the picture-perfect life but he was happy with his loving friends which were his family.  
His life was not perfect, he did have a few enemies. One, for example, is the man who stalked and almost killed his twin brother Patton, but that horrible man resides in prison for the next 10 years. He failed to kill Patton, but he did kill a teenage girl. Another foe of his is Roman Prince. He is the head of the robotics department at the rivaling laboratory- M.O.O.N Labs. Roman has bullied Virgil since they were kids and now envies and belittles him. He has been out to get him ever since Virgil won first place in the 3rd grade International Science Fair and he got only 2nd place. Why, of all things, would he still be upset about that? They were 8! Anyways, all Virgil wanted to do was live his life and be done with all of the competition- he was never a big fan of competition, he was an anxiety-induced introvert- but we all know that’s not how the story goes.  
One fateful evening, Virgil was sprinting home to his roommate Logan Sanders, and to his brother Patton. He pauses for a brief moment to check his phone to see it was 3:38. He begins to run again and is starting to panic. He was supposed to be there over half an hour ago to go to an important meeting with Patton’s client! Patton was a professional photographer and Virgil helped set up the equipment. He was so lost in his anxiety-attack that he did not notice the people walking in front of him until he ran into someone that was like an iron wall in his life- always stopping him or belittling him however he can.  
He had no intention of seeing him again so soon. When Roman turned around, his dark brown eyes filled with hatred as Virgil’s own violet eyes filled with terror.  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here boys? A little-lost kid who doesn’t look where they are going,” Roman snarked.  
“L-look Roman, I didn’t mean to run into you. I a-am just late for something, so if I could be on my way, that would be great.” Damn their stutter, why now of all times does he have to stutter? Stuttering shows weakness, his father would always say. Virgil watched as Roman, a good foot taller than himself stared directly into Virgil’s eyes all the while saying,  
“Make me.” Such a simple statement held so much power that Virgil had to back up a step.  
Virgil did not expect Roman to follow him. Virgil kept walking until he hit the wall. NO!, he thought, still in a panic. Daniel only stopping when he was mere inches away from Virgil. His friends behind him blocking Virgil from escaping while blocking any onlookers view.  
Before Virgil had a chance to react, Roman was lifting them away from the wall and off the ground. Virgil had started to panic earlier but mostly hiding it but, now they were panicking full-on. Roman slammed Virgil back against the wall and let go, watching Virgil fall to the floor.  
Has was still conscious but, the pain was so tremendous that he saw his vision blackening around the edges. Roman kicked him in the gut, just for the heck of it and slowly lifted Virgil off of the ground. He motioned for his friends to come to hold him up. Virgil was still weak from the wall and therefore, could not stand properly. When his friends had Virgil situated, he got a rough grip on Virgil's chocolate colored hair, he yanked back hard to make Virgil look at him. Earning a whimper from the helpless child.  
“Please Princy, don’t do this,” Using Roman’s childhood nickname to show how desperate he was.  
That seemed to only anger Roman further, since he jerked Virgil’s head sharply to the left and lowered his head. What Virgil didn’t expect was the intense pain that filled his neck and upper chest. He screamed and blacked out from the pain and possibly the venom that slowly started the process. What process you may ask? Well, the process that gave him his powers. As he was unconscious, his chemical-balance was thrown off. This lead to strange things happening that he would not know about for many, many years. Soon, he will want revenge. He never asked for this! So from this day on, he will be known as the Midnight Illusion.


End file.
